Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 11
The Two / Suzuko and Chinatsu (二人／すずこと千夏　Futari / Suzuko and Chinatsu) is the eleventh episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. The episode first premiered on December 16, 2016. Appearances Based on order of appearances. Characters * Chinatsu Morikawa * Dona in Shohei Shirai's Body * Kou Satomi * Suzuko Homura * Hanna's Older Sister * Hanna Mikage * Ril * Dona * Shohei Shirai * Rio Koshiba * Aya in Shou Narumi's Body * Guzuko in Sou Sumida's Body * Carnival * Mel * Suzuko's Father * Chinatsu's Mother * Chinatsu's Father Cards Suzuko's Deck * Ril ** Ril, Memory of Innocence ** Ril, Fragmented Memory ** Ril, Memory of Shaking ** Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky ** Ril, Memory of Desperation * Kay, Broken Sword of the Round Table * Arthra, Victory of the Round Table * Saizo, Spy of the Ten Braves * Zhang Jiao, Yellow Leader of Talisman Arts * Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride * Zhurong, Flaming Body of the Four Prefectures * Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon Chinatsu's Deck * Mel ** Mel-Ready ** Mel-Spumoni ** Mel-Mojito ** Mel-Daiquiri ** Mel-Ange * Seasoning * Code Eat Shoropo * Three Swords * Code Eat Mayo * Code Order Wedding * Code Eat Baguette * Code Eat Salsauce * Painful Separation from Loved Ones * Knife Bat * Introduction, Development, Twist, Conclusion Coin Bet Skills Used * Berserk Synopsis Chinatsu and Suzuko are maneuvered into a final battle after Donor takes over her owner's body. Chinatsu wants to be rid of Suzuko. Suzuko wants to save Chinatsu. Whose wish is stronger? And what does Chinatsu really want? (Source: Crunchyroll Synopsis) Recap The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Chinatsu staring at the crying Dona who has now taken over Shohei Shirai’s body, as the clock/ride music is playing. The music then stops as Dona turns her head towards Chinatsu. Dona asks Chinatsu “Why?” implying that what she is really asking is, why did things end up this way, why did Shohei have to disappear. Chinatsu tries to answer, but Dona runs off in tears. As Dona runs away, Chinatsu gets a phone call from Satomi. Irritated, she answers it. However, Satomi just asks her what is with her expression, was what happened really that much of a shock, and that he bet it was, after all Shohei was her friend. Chinatsu starts looking around as he is talking trying to find out where he is spying from. Satomi then tells her that he can’t actually see her, and asks if he scared her, which invokes Chinatsu’s anger. From his apartment, Satomi continues asking her if she is okay with this, turning his head and staring at Suzuko’s picture, implying that she is his next target. He then reminds Chinatsu that there is going back, which makes Chinatsu scared. After the opening, Suzuko is seen greeting Hanna’s older sister as she visits Hanna’s apartment again. Hanna’s older sister tells her that Hanna is in her room. Suzuko then makes her way there. Knocking on Hanna’s bedroom door, Suzuko tries calling out to Hanna and tells her that she made some Chocolate-Banana Muffins. Suzuko then leaves the muffins at her door, and goes to leave thinking that Hanna still wants to be alone. However, to her surprise, Hanna opens the door and lets her in. In Hanna’s bedroom, Hanna is eating one of the muffins and confirms that chocolate banana is divine. Hanna then thanks Suzuko, although Suzuko just merely replies that it’s completely natural for a student to worry about her teacher. Hanna smiles and notes how pathetic it sounds because she is a failure as a teacher. Suzuko happily agrees with her in jest. Hanna then warns Suzuko that she should stop fighting battles and wait out the time limit, because even if she wins Suzuko won’t be happy anymore. Suzuko replies that she’s probably right, but not everything about the battles was bad because they were able to become friends because of it, to which Hanna agrees to her Older Sister’s delight. Hanna then goes on further stating that she’s only saying that because she doesn’t want Suzuko to go through what she did. Suzuko then reminds Hanna about something that she told her in Episode 5, that if she wanted to reclaim something then she had to get serious. Suzuko then boldly says that she has that seriousness now. Hanna though shows doubts and asks Suzuko that isn’t it more because she is obsessed with the past. Suzuko refutes it saying that it’s not the past she is obsessed with, it’s just that she wants all of her relationships to move forward. Hanna then acknowledges her resolve, and Suzuko responds by thanking her. Later on, after Suzuko leaves, Hanna’s older sister is doing a crossword in the lounge room, when Hanna comes in with the tray of tea that her older sister left for them. As she heads for the kitchen, Hanna tells her older sister that she finally understands something about herself, that she wanted to move forward and how she’ll only look at the future now. The both of them then share a silly tear-filled smile. The scene then shifts to Suzuko and Ril talking as Suzuko is heading home. Suzuko asks Ril, if she has something that she wants to protect, to which Ril responds that she does. As Suzuko picks up her bag to look at Ril, Ril states that right now she wants to protect Suzuko. Suzuko smiles and thanks Ril. Suddenly, Dona in Shohei’s body appears. After clearing up the misunderstanding about her identity and telling Suzuko about what happened to Shohei, Dona then goes into a flashback about the moment before Shohei battled Rio. In the flashback, Shohei is just finishing up his phone call with Chinatsu. Dona pleads with Shohei, not to battle reminding him that he has just one coin left. However, Shohei acts flippant about it, which results in Dona angrily and worriedly telling him that if he loses one more time then he’ll disappear. Dona then goes further stating that she knows what Shohei is doing, however Shohei just notes that she is talking a lot today. Dona then asks if he is doing it for Chinatsu’s sake and asks him why he is doing it. Shohei responds, saying that he can’t ignore or leave her, especially when she is acting so different and that he wants to see Chinatsu’s old cheerful, laughing self come back. Dona just stares at him worried, as Shohei turns around and sees a crying Rio, to his surprise. Back in the present, Dona continues her story by saying that everything ended up just how Satomi wanted it. Suzuko then tries to guess that Shohei is gone, but is interrupted by Dona who begs her to grant Shohei’s last request while crying. In Satomi’s shop, Satomi is seen giving instructions to Guzuko and Aya who are in their respective Selector’s bodies. However, instead of doing it herself, Aya just lays the work on Guzuko. After the pair leave, Satomi takes Shohei’s contract and makes a paper airplane out of it. As Shohei is folding the paper, Carnival notices that he is having fun, to which Satomi replies that it’s because Chinatsu made a great face, pointing the airplane at Chinatsu who is sitting at the bar. At the bar, Chinatsu is seen reflecting on her times with Shohei, expressing her regrets and frustrations over what happened. Satomi then comes over and shares his condolences with her and further suggests that Chinatsu probably should’ve done more things for Shohei. Aiming the airplane, Satomi asks Chinatsu if she understands now that it’s all meaningless unless one wins. He then tells her that Shohei lost pathetically. He then tells her that she is approaching her entertainment limit too, so she should hurry up and finish things with Suzuko while throwing the paper airplane. As Chinatsu leaves the shop, she begins remembering the various moments she had with Shohei. In particular, the one where she cuddles up to Shohei after he drags her out of the shop. In the flashback, Shohei asks her if she is scared, to which she replies “What are you talking about?” Shohei then smiles and tells her that he’ll do it if she wants him to, as he pulls out and gives his contract to Chinatsu. Back in the present, Chinatsu leans against the fence with Mel looking on worried. Mel asks her if she is alright, but Chinatsu reminds herself that she was the one who wanted this and pulls out her phone. Chinatsu then pulls up Shohei’s contact details and goes to deletes them. At Suzuko’s home, Suzuko is preparing dinner when she receives a phone call from Chinatsu. Ril tells her that it’s alright, because they are together. Suzuko accepts the phone call, and Chinatsu tells her that she’ll be waiting for her in the next day in the playground from their memories. Suzuko accepts her challenge. Suzuko’s father then comes home and Suzuko asks if he wants dinner, but he says that he has already eaten. Suzuko then suggests that she make tea since the two of them haven’t talked in a while and that she’d wish that they would. Her father smiles and accepts her offer, to Suzuko’s joy. At Chinatsu’s apartment, Chinatsu and her family are seen enjoying a family meal together, splurging some money on some high-priced sushi since her father’s job has been going well lately. Chinatsu’s father tells her that they can now afford to send her to her first pick school. Chinatsu thanks him. The next day, at dawn, Suzuko and Chinatsu both head out to the park, with Suzuko leaving the Mel and Ril dolls behind. At the playground, Chinatsu starts remembering the times they shared together in that park and sees a vision of her lonely self. Chinatsu then thinks to herself that she’ll become the real version of herself and grips Mel’s card. Mel tells her that it’s alright, because Chinatsu is strong and that she has her. Mel then says, “Let’s make your wish come true” to Chinatsu, to Chinatsu’s ire. Suddenly, Suzuko’s voice calls out to Chinatsu. Turning around, Chinatsu sees Suzuko who boldly asks her why did she pick this place. Chinatsu replies that it is because she loves it and that she wanted her to see it before her memories of it disappears from her mind. Suzuko shows her understanding because all of their shared memories are important to the both of them. Chinatsu then declares that she fought her battles to be rid of those memories, and Suzuko replies that she fought to protect them. The both of them then cry “Open” and the battlefield appears. As the cards with the gold coins appear, it can be seen that both Chinatsu and Suzuko have 3 Gold Coins each making them equals. The battle begins with Suzuko ordering Ril to Grow. After the intermission, it is the middle of the battle with Chinatsu ordering Mel to Grow. She then uses the ARTS Seasoning to banish two of Suzuko’s cards, and orders Mel to attack. Suzuko has half of her life shields left. On Suzuko’s turn, Suzuko orders Ril to "Grow", plays a SIGNI and then ends her turn as according to their strategy. However, Chinatsu spots this and asks Suzuko if she really thinks that she can prevent her from using Berserk and countering her. She then declares that Suzuko has learned to think a bit. Suzuko replies that she told her the she would get stronger. However, Chinatsu tells her that it’s useless, because if she doesn’t have enough Ener, she can always get more. She then activates the spell, Three Swords, which causes 4 cards to appear in her Ener Zone including Code Eat Mayo, Code Eat Baguette, Code Eat Salsauce and Code Order Wedding. Chinatsu then launches a full attack with her SIGNI, and Mel ends up kicking Ril. Lying on the platform, Ril tells Suzuko that she is alright as she gets up and to continue on with the battle, because she will protect Suzuko’s feelings. On Chinatsu’s platform, Chinatsu gets pissed off at Ril because she reminds her of her old self. Getting upset, Chinatsu tells Suzuko that she should just disappear already, so she can be free. But, Suzuko replies that even if she did disappear, Chinatsu wouldn’t be free, she would just cease to exist as herself. As Suzuko grows Ril, Suzuko continues screaming that it doesn’t matter whether she is important to Chinatsu, because she’s already a part of her now. This causes Chinatsu to remember what Shohei had said to her about how even if he lost memories, he wouldn’t be able to stay as himself, so he wants to keep his memories. Back in the present, Ril is flying in to attack Mel, and as her attack lands, Chinatsu yells at Suzuko screaming “What do you know!?” Chinatsu exclaims that Suzuko doesn’t know the real her, and declares that no matter what she says, she’ll win and get rid of her. In response, Suzuko screams while launching an attack on her with Odanobu, Zhurong and Zhang Jiao that she’ll bring her back, that even if Chinatsu forgets about her, so long as she remembers, no matter how many times it takes, she’ll bring her back. As the dust clears on Chinatsu’s platform, Suzuko confidently declares that she won’t lose, no matter what for that reason. On Chinatsu’s platform, Chinatsu asks Suzuko why she is so obsessed with her and to just leave her alone. But, Suzuko cries out that she can’t not when her friend is suffering, which again reminds Chinatsu of Shohei. Suzuko continues on saying that even when they were apart, Chinatsu was all she thought of, which reminds Chinatsu of Shohei’s attempted confession over the phone from the last episode. Chinatsu suddenly screams at both Shohei’s memories and Suzuko to shut up, because it’s too late for her now, she can’t go back. Chinatsu then activates her Coin Bet Skill, Berserk, and places Suzuko under her control. Struggling to break free Suzuko is forced into attacking Chinatsu with Saizo, but Chinatsu defends with End of Heart. Still under her control, Suzuko again attacks with Zhurong, though Chinatsu counters and banishes it. Suzuko is then forced into attacking with Zhang Jiao, but Chinatsu again defends herself twice by using Knife Bat and Inside Out, which forces Ril to collapse in pain. On her platform, Chinatsu tells Suzuko that it’s over, but is surprised by seeing Ril standing up. As she stands up in pain, Ril tells Chinatsu that she is Suzuko’s emotions and that it’s because of she is, she’ll do everything in her power to make Suzuko’s wish come true, no matter what it is. Hearing this, shocks, scares and surprises Chinatsu because what she says reminds her about what Shohei said about not forgetting her real wish. Shocked, Chinatsu repeats and asks her about her real wish. Seeing Chinatsu doubt herself, Mel becomes concerned and repeats what she said about light in Episode 8. Chinatsu then begins to remember how she hated the light when she was younger, because it makes shadows. But, she continues saying that part of her wanted the light, and she hated herself and the light for making her feel that way. Amidst all of the flashbacks from their childhood, Chinatsu further explains that she hated herself for not being able to be her best when she was with Suzuko and pleads with her not to leave her and that if she was going to leave in the first place, then it’d be better off if she never existed. Chinatsu then realizes that her real wish was to always be with Suzuko and that it was her real wish that she wanted to be rid of. Chinatsu additionally realizes that she was the one binding herself by denying herself her real wish. Still struggling against Berserk, Suzuko apologises to Ril, when all of the sudden Chinatsu stops Berserk Believing that Suzuko has undone Berserk, Mel turns around and she sees Chinatsu breaking into tears and crying out "No more....." and that she doesn’t want to lose anything else precious to her. Crying, Chinatsu then asks Suzuko to help her and Suzuko responds by asking Ril to attack with the ARTS, Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon. As lightning strikes Ril’s sword, Ril flies like a knight and pierces a welcoming Mel with her sword. Chinatsu’s platform then breaks apart, and Chinatsu falls indicating her loss and Suzuko’s win. Back in reality, Suzuko stares worriedly at Chinatsu and runs up to her. Chinatsu apologizes for the way she has been acting, and how she could never be the person that Suzuko looked up to. Chinatsu then further apologizes for being so selfish when she was younger by interrupting her when she was talking to others, or deliberately drawing her away from others for either made-up reasons or no real reason at all. Chinatsu then further explains that she wanted to be the only one that Suzuko cared about and that she didn’t want anybody else to have her. She goes on saying how Suzuko was always so cheerful and that she was the person that she wanted to be and how she always wanted to be a real friend to Suzuko. Suzuko responds that she feels the same way and that was why she talked to her back when they first met. A flashback then shows a four-year old Suzuko introducing herself to Chinatsu. Chinatsu becomes touched by that, apologizing again and again to Suzuko as she cries. Suzuko then hugs her and states that she is so glad that Chinatsu is back to her old self and that she was scared that she’d really leave her. Suzuko then repeats how scared she was and starts crying as well. The two of them are then seen crying over and over again. Back at Suzuko’s house, Suzuko’s father is seen preparing breakfast for himself and Suzuko. He tries calling out for Suzuko to come down, and is perplexed when she doesn’t respond. Back at the playground, Suzuko and Chinatsu have finally stopped crying, but are soon interrupted by an angry Satomi who is upset by the turnout saying that the whole '''crying and apologizing while holding the loser in your arms' act is bull. Satomi then reminds Chinatsu that she had said that she would finish this, and how upset he is by how it ended, he suggests that he should finish her off instead. Satomi then approaches the pair, while Chinatsu stands in front of Suzuko as a shield. As he goes to touch what he considers wimpy little Chi, Suzuko moves to protect her and blocks him off. Satomi proceeds to shrug it off and states that he never cared who his opponent would be to begin with. Yawning, he says that he wanted to see the two of them writhe in despair. He then asks Suzuko if it frustrates her and if she wants to shut him up and if she does then she should ignore Chinatsu and battle him. The episode ends with a stand-off between Suzuko and Satomi. Featured Battle Results from Previous Episodes Suzuko Homura vs Chinatsu Morikawa - Suzuko Wins Results from Previous Episodes Suzuko Homura vs Unknown Selector (Episode 10) - Suzuko Wins Notes * At the start of their battle, both Chinatsu and Suzuko have 3 Gold Coins each, meaning that Chinatsu must've lost a battle after defeating Kiyoi Mizushima prior to this episode. * Coin Tally (As of the end of the episode): ** Kou Satomi still has 4 Gold Coins ** Suzuko Homura now has 4 Gold Coins (as a result of defeating Chinatsu Morikawa.) ** Chinatsu Morikawa now has 1 Gold Coin left (as a result of using Berserk and losing.) ** Rio Koshiba still has two, (but was not seen in the actual episode except for in flashbacks.) Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-11-the-two-suzuko-and-chinatsu-721853 Navigation